Magic
Magic is a supernatural art that appears to be an acquired skill. The people who use it are known as "wizards" and "sorcerers" (or "witches" and "sorceresses", if female). Science and technology, no matter how advanced, can not defeat it. Notable Magic Users *Chi Master Fong - Uncle's teacher. *Daolon Wong - Dark chi wizard. Responsible for the death of Master Fong. *Demon Sorcerers - Each possesses a form of magic based around manipulating a certain element. *Drago - Shendu's son. *Elves - Possess their own brand of magic *Jade Chan - Suprisingly adept at the art, despite her lack of training and education (most likely due to it being off-limits to her). *Jimmy - Dark chi wizard, Tohru's apprentice. *Lo Pei - Sacred warrior of the Ling Dynasty. *Magisters - Uses medieval magic. *Oni - Demons who use Japanese magic. *Santa Claus - Possesses potent good chi. *Shendu - One of the most powerful demon sorcerers in history. *Tohru - Uncle's apprentice. *Uncle - Spent many years training under Master Fong to gain his mastery of magic. Known Types of Magic *Chi Magic - A kind of magic that specializes in the manipulation of Chi aka the natural life force of living beings. It is split into good and dark sides. This magic requires ingredients and chants to cast spells. *Dark Magic - Magic that comes in various forms like dark Chi magic and Demon magic. *Good Magic - Magic that comes in various forms like good Chi magic. Bad magic cannot touch good magic without harm. *Scroll Magic - A special type of magic that relies on the use of enchanted scrolls and seals. Different scrolls can have different effects. Can be used in conjunction with Chi Magic. *Shadow Magic - The magic used by the Shadowkhan. It can allow for instantaneous travel by accessing the Shadow Realm. Accessible through the use of dark magic. *Sorcery - A very powerful kind of magic known to Demon Sorcerers that allows for the manipulation of nature and the elements themselves. Humans who have mastered this powerful art often wear robes signifying their power. *Talisman Magic - Potent magic which empowers both the Talismans and the Noble Animals. *Theater Magic - A special kind of magic used by theater performers which allows individuals wearing a certain type of makeup to walk through walls. Known Magical Artifacts *Armbands of Shiva - A pair of gauntlets that allow the wearer to grow an extra set of arms. *Armor of the Eight Immortals - A suit of armor created by The Eight Immortals that enhances the wielder's physical abilities. *Book of Ages - Where all of history is magically recorded. If tampered with, it can alter all of reality. *Cat of Khartoum - An ancient artifact with the power of turning anyone it scratches into a cat-human hybrid. *Deja Vu Stone - A magical object that allows the user to relive his/her life experience. *Eye of Aurora - A necklace with the power of teleporting the user anywhere in the world via saying "Return to (name of place)". *Hana Fuda - An ancient deck of cards to locate the Oni Masks, and revealing the spells which originally defeated the Oni. *Oni Masks - Cursed masks originally created to seal away the Oni and their Shadowkhan. Wearers of the mask can summon Shadowkhan, but will become possessed by the Oni. *Pan'ku Box - A puzzle box to locate the portals where the Demon Sorcerers have been banished to the Netherworld. *Petrifying Venom - A venom that turns living creatures into stone. *Scroll of Hung Chao - An ancient Chinese scroll filled with magical inscriptions that give their wielder great power. *Talismans - Ancient objects forged from the powers of the Noble Animals of the Chinese Zodiac. All of them are needed for Shendu to regain his true body and abilities. *Talisman Locators - Objects or spells which located the Talismans and their powers. *Time-Traveling Crystal Ball - A crystal ball that creates time portals. *Urn of Wei Cheing - A one of a kind object used to imprison dark chi warriors. Known Magical Symbols *Mark of Tarakudo - A symbol of Tarakudo's face. When used as a tattoo, it allows the user to summon Shadowkhan without a mask, but it turns them evil. Known Spells and Incantations *Ex Metu Veres — The Magisters' chant used to fire lightning bolts. Roughly translates from Latin to "Out of fear, the truth". *Kuai Kuai Qi Lai — Incantation used by Shendu (in Jackie's body) to open the portal to the Book of Ages. In Mandarin Chinese, it literally means "Quickly, quickly stand up." *Lai Shui Zai — The incantation used by Bai Tza during her attempt to flood San Francisco. It means "Come, flood" in Chinese. *Mee-thana Chi. Chi-Mee-thana Chi — The spell invented by Tohru in an attempt to absorb all 8 Demon Chis from Drago. *Nukeru He Men Ja'aku — The spell to remove the Oni Masks from their hosts. Roughly translates from Japanese to "Come out mask/face of evil". *Qu Yiqi Bushi Ni — The main incantation used by the evil chi wizard Iso. He uses it to do a variety of things. *Xia Xu Xia Xu Xia Xu Xia Xu — The shrinking spell used by Jade in Shrink Rap. Xia Xu translates roughly from Chinese to "lower go on". When it's said four times, the target is named to cast the spell. *Ya Gaa Mee Mo Ya Gaa Mee Chi Wa — The spell Drago uses to absorb all the Demon Chis from the Ice Crew. *Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao — Uncle's traditional chant against evil. Roughly translates from Cantonese to "Spirits, demons, ghosts, monsters, quickly leave". Category:Magic